


Catch Me, Please

by Doroshi_Bee



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Akane accept it, F/M, Fluff, it's actually really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doroshi_Bee/pseuds/Doroshi_Bee
Summary: With a little probing from Sayuri, Akane is faced with a question that could change her view of Ranma forever.





	Catch Me, Please

\\\Akane P.O.V.//  
I stared wistfully at the clear blue sky through my window.  
It was so difficult for me to focus on my homework. Pushing the burden away, I deeply sighed and rested my head on the cool desk.  
The entire day was complete agony for me. It all started at lunch.

\\\Earlier that day//  
“Hey, Akane-chan,” Sayuri said suddenly. I looked up from my bento box.  
We were sitting under a shady tree, the pokey grass causing my legs to prickle,and the breeze was soft as it ruffled my hair. It was only us two since Yuka was sick.  
“What’s up?” I asked, my mouth filled with tamago. Had I done something wrong? I sharply inhaled.  
“Do you like Ranma?” I exhaled with relief, but as soon as I processed the question, I gasped and began to choke on my food. Like Ranma? I tried not to ask myself the question to much or overthink it.  
Most times, when my family asked, I just blew it off with an irritated response, but this time, it was so out of the blue, it took me by shock.  
“I mean, he can be a total baka, but he can be a decent person at times,” I said, attempting to recover. Sayuri cocked an eyebrow at my response, and exasperatedly, she sighed.  
“Not as a friend,” she paused and looked me in the eye, “I mean “like” as in more-than-friends like.” My face heated up as she looked at me expectantly. I bit my lip. Did I?

\\\Back to the Present//  
The question haunted me all day. Did I?  
I wanted to ask someone for advice, but who? Ranma was definitely a no, and if I tried to ask Nabiki, she would attempt to charge me. Both dad and Genma would begin arranging the marriage before I finished my first sentence. I could possibly ask Kasumi. It was too early for her to start making dinner, so I could try and talk the topic off of my mind.  
I headed downstairs, sighing once again. I peeked in the dining room and saw Kasumi sitting at the dining table reading a book and sipping tea. I stepped in.  
“Onee-chan?” I asked timidly. She looked up from her book.  
“Akane-chan!” She smiled. “Do you want some tea? I can make some for you,” she offered. I shook my head quickly. Her pleasant expression transformed to concern. “Is something wrong?” I sat down, and stared at the table. “Akane?” I nodded my head.  
“Well…” My heart thudded in my chest, and my palms began to sweat. Why was I feeling so nervous?  
“Is it about Ranma?” Shocked, I looked up from the floor.  
“How could you tell?” Kasumi giggled.  
“You have the shyest look on your face, and you are turning a bit pink, Akane-chan.”   
I opened my mouth to ask, but at that point, I already knew the answer. “Nevermind.” I scrambled out of the room, “Everything is great,” I mumbled under my breath. Not looking where I was going, I ran into a chest clad in red.  
My heart began to thud and my face and neck felt hot. I felt too fearful to look up. The familiar and comforting scent of him wrapped around and made my senses go haywire. My palms began to sweat. Panicking, I scurried around him.  
As I ran up the stairs, I felt his blue eyes on my back.  
The moment I entered my room, I shut the door behind me and fell face forward on my bed. I sighed. Feeling the frustration set in, I grabbed my pillow and began screaming into it. My muted screaming went on for several seconds before I ran out of air.  
I lifted my face out of the pillow and deeply inhaled before exhaling again.  
I attempted not to think about it, but seconds, maybe minutes later, the question came back and attacked me.  
Groaning, I gave in. I sat in my chair and stared out into the spring sky. A warm breeze flowed into my room through my open window. Did I like Ranma?  
For starters, I liked Ranma as a friend. I was never good with words, so most people assumed I hated him. I sighed. Ranma, despite what I said to him, was very kind at times, and of all people, he inspired me the most. He inspired me to desire to become stronger, faster, and many other things. Ranma intensified my emotions and brought out the worst in me, but he could also bring out the best in me.  
I sighed. I probably did like him as a friend.  
Suddenly, as if I had conjured him, he appeared, hanging upside down in my window. As I stood up to react, I realized how close our faces were, and I began to panic internally. Heat rushed up my neck, and my heart stopped. I bit my lip. What was I supposed to do?  
Unlike my usual self, I quickly sat back down, and staring at my desk, realization hit me. I pursed my lips.  
“Wh-” “Wh-” We both began at the same time.  
“You go first,” he said curiously. I glanced around the room, and then back at him. His gaze was unwavering as he stared into my eyes. I shrank back a bit.  
“I wanted to know what you were doing here.” My voice sounded unusually high and shy. Ranma raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
“You’ve been weird today,and I wanted to know if there’s anything I could do.” In my head, I laughed. If only he knew.  
“I don’t know what you mean,” I lied.  
“Well for starters, you aren’t acting uncute or like your usual tomboy-self,” he said nonchalantly. Irritation bubbled up in me, but it was pushed down. Was he calling me cute? Unsure of what to say and my face growing redder by the moment, I punched him, and he flew into the koi pond.  
I shut the window and rested my head in my hands. Embarrased, I muttered, “Someone, please save me.”


End file.
